Lethal Engagement
by MajesticDemoness
Summary: A secret in Kagome's family dealing with her father's past. A unknown engagement , a deadly truce between species What is Kagome to do when she finds out this perhaps a fatal compromise for herself, Fuller summary inside! I do not own Inuyasha just this plot line
1. Chapter 1

Okay , okay! I know to my other fans who are reading my other stories this is a bit of a bleh considering have two other stories in the making now adding a third. But couldn't help this idea to bare with me its new and fresh!

Full Summary** Alright so you know the whole mystery of not much info on Kagome's father well in this story, her father has this dark secret that died with him but her mother knows it all to well, and what does it have to do with her some how being engaged to the lord of the western lands? Her mother spills the beans of her father's mysterious past and heritage and that her future has now been twined with the icy prince. She considers herself sentence to death until she was then doubting her own sanity for perhaps thinking of taking a liking to the lord.

CH- 1 The confession

That's it for the last time she has had it with that immature, hot headed , stubborn, egotistical, jerk! She gave a heavy huff as she impatiently pulled herself from the old bone eaters well which now exited to being in her own time once more. "Blasted Inuyasha…" She muttered beneath her breath as she made her way through the sliding door of her family shrine. The stubborn hanyou had to always pick a fight with her and it never failed that he would be left in his overly large crater from one too many sits of the subjugation beads about his half demon neck, which currently she wanted to ring. Kagome recalled the fight briefly as she kicked off her shoes and climbed the stairs to her room not bothering to announce to the house hold she had returned once more from the feudal era which she spent so much of her time in. Inuyasha had been driving them hard for the last two weeks, worried that Naraku would soon gain the majority of the sacred jewel and Kagome was exhausted at his tactic, they themselves had plenty of jewel shards twelve she last counted which she had merged together into a solid piece a few days ago so she no longer had to tote around the small vile.

Tossing down her bag and bow onto the bed she gave another frustrated "ughhh" before storming into her bathroom and setting the water temperature to her liking to fill the large tub up for some relaxing time to ease her aching muscles. Going back into her room she fumbled around the area digging for set of loose clothing too put on after her bath. After a few minutes she succeeded in rounding up her jogging attire and agreed with herself that it would do. Her mind wandered back to why she was currently frustrated, she had told Inuyasha that she wanted to go home for a few days to catch up with things and get more supplies. Inuyasha as usual threw a childish fit saying she had more shards to hunt down and no time to waste playing 'school girl.' If that wasn't bad enough he had to bring his dead miko into the argument , stated as usual _'Kikiyo would never stop in a task.' Why did he always have to bring her up? If he thought so little of herself why not put Kikiyo in her place then she might have a normal life again_! Releasing a heavy sigh she shuffled back into the steamed up bath room and soon dipped herself into the warm waters as a slight hiss escaped between clenched teeth.

Sheesh, she felt herself being so sore from the last few days, constant travel and three overly large demonic fights not to mention to top it off she had a nice gash across her rib cage which was stinging quite a bit from the scolding liquid she relaxed in. Another sigh came to her lips as she gave up relaxing and began scrubbing her body near viciously with the bath sponge, followed by detail combing her hair out with plenty of soap to make sure every ounce of grime and dirt was removed from her person. Finally being satisfied she pulled herself from the tub and grabbed her overly large towel and patted herself dry. Dressing was near not worth the hassle considering her exhaustion was suddenly sinking in more so then earlier but managed to do so along with rewrapping her wound as she was then able to lure herself down stairs to check on her family. As she hit the bottom step and glanced to the calendar which was near the side of the staircase she froze a moment , tomorrow was her birthday. Giving a mental groan she had forgotten all about it, she was to be 18 in less then 24 hours.

"Kagome, oh gosh its been forever since I've seen you home dear I hope you are alright." Kagome blinked and turned at hearing her mother's soft voice. The elder woman was standing at the cabinet chopping up vegetables which Kagome figured was part of dinner.

"I'm fine mom, just tired been hectic as usual." Kagome plopped herself down at the kitchen table as she responded. "Ah well, I am just glad your safe Kagome, oh and tomorrow is your birthday…" Kagome glanced up at hearing her mother's tone, it seemed a bit hesitant and dreary. "Yeah, I know I suppose will spend it here since me and Inuyasha are at it again." Watching her mother fidget almost nervously was bothering Kagome to no end and she had to ask. "Mom what has you so anxious?" Her mother sighed before turning to her with a slight smile. "I just can't believe you will be 18, my baby girl is getting to be a lovely young woman." Raising a slender brow at the elder woman followed by a skeptical look. "You should go visit your father's grave honey, it is the anniversary of his death…." Kagome sighed as her mother trailed off, she knew her mom still missed her father dearly.

"I will do it tomorrow sometime, I do owe him a visit." _Even though I hardly remember him… _Kagome added mentally. "Very well dear, so … what would you like to do for your birthday?" Giving a shrug at the woman's question even though her back was to her. "I don't know, just think I will hang with you guys considering I am rarely around as of late…" The miko's voice was flat as she answered. "Ah, alright Kagome…" A pan clattered to the tile floor causing Kagome to glance up. "Mom seriously, what is bothering you?" Kagome watched her only parent give a heavy sigh before facing her completely. "I…I have to talk to you about something." Raising a slender brow the miko gave a nod of okay. "So what is it?" Watching the elder now sit across from her fiddling with a wash cloth between her fingers. "Well its about your father and …his past." Kagome blinked as she digested the words which tumbled from her mother's mouth. "Kagome do you ever wonder why the enchanted well accepts you to roam back and forth besides the jewel?" Giving it some thought before she answered she shrugged. "No not really, I mean the jewel is enough , it really don't belong in this time." Her mother gave another sigh and leaned back in the wooden chair she sat in.

"Kagome I believe the well would have accepted you even without the jewel, because it ….it runs in the family…." Widening her eyes at her mother's statement she had to let the words stumble from her mouth. "Wh….What do…you mean?" The elder woman looked away from her daughter before continuing… "I know I should have told you sooner but…didn't know how to Kagome…" There was a long pause , neither spoke but the elder knew she had to. "Your father was from the era you now travel to and from…he stumbled upon the well when he was a youth accidently falling in …and…ended up here at this shrine when I was still fairly young…" Kagome couldn't believe the words her brain was attempting to process , _it just wasn't fair…_That's all that came to Kagome's mind. Not fair that it was always something new to add to her long list of dramatic activities in her life.

"And when you brought Inuyasha home I was even more surprised…but to end about your father he wasn't just any male from the feudal era he was a lord, Kagome. Your father traveled back and for several years after deciding he was in love with me…" At that particular moment Kagome wanted to bring her head down to the table with a hard smack, perhaps she was just dreaming…all a bad dream, but she knew she it wasn't. "So when you fell into the well it didn't surprise me one bit , but no one alive knows anymore but me about where your father originated from and when I saw Inuyasha I was a bit…flipped out…" Feeling quite flustered and frustrated at the same time Kagome managed to bite out. "Just tell me the rest…" Just to get it over and done with so she could least attempt sort through it. Her mother finally looked back to her with a frown. "Kagome your father was the son of a very large estate, very powerful man. I never met him but was told much about his father. Back then many wars were going on between humans and demons…and so many alliance were made through compromise and deals…"

"Mother what are you saying?" Kagome was now gripping the edge of the table in near suspense and worry, some what knowing what might be coming. "Kagome the wars caused many human lords and demon lords to make pacts in attempt to reduce such things. Many engagements were made and planned…between Lord's children." Closing her eyes the young miko didn't want to believe the next words, she didn't even want to ever consider them but her mother forced them forward from her lips anyway. "Kagome …you are in a arranged marriage with a demon…I was hoping I would never have to tell you considering I thought you would never know that world but now that you have been traveling through the well and its your 18th birthday …was when you two were meant to meet…" Biting her lip harshly the younger woman near wanted to cry out and use every profanity know to man…but what would it solve? Nothing…her next words were spoke in a whisper, trying not to release a sob which ached at the pit of her throat. "Who…?" She didn't even know why she asked…she had a really bad feeling she didn't wish to know at all, just a nagging sensation at the back of her mind which was making her feel nauseas. Her mother sighed heavily once more before answering. "The demon you were engaged to was called Sesshomaru, a dog demon, but honey listen to me. Many of these engagements were called off and forgotten , never gone through with!" The elder woman tried to some what sooth her daughter with some type of possible reassurance.

Kagome couldn't take it, she shook her head in disbelief and forcefully shoved her chair back near stumbling down to the floor with it following a loud thud as she sprinted from the shrine and to the sacred tree which always comforted her in a way ever since she was a child, what irony was that now? She soon flung herself at the large trunk clinging to it as a sob ripped from her and the tears began falling heavily. _Lord Sesshomaru? She was engaged to that cold hearted killing perfection, who had tried killing her many times before. _Closing her eyes she soon slid down the tree to sitting as she hugged her knees to her chest. _But she also tried remembering her mother's words that quite a few of the engagements were broken off , that it might not even exist between them. _Another hard thought suddenly struck home. _Did Sesshomaru, the legendary ice prince know about this?_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here we go chapter 2! Thanks for reviews R&R enjoy!

What is a girl to do, when you find yourself possibly engaged to a legendary killer? Who despises humans and possibly doesn't know about it himself. Kagome wiped angrily at her tears which flowed across her pale cheeks in a steady stream. _How could this happen to her, why did her father agree to such a thing, to give his only daughter up to some deranged demon family? _She shook her head still not believing the thoughts which tumbled about in her mind. _Why?_ Just seemed to repeat itself randomly in between sharp intakes of air and sobs which shook her form. _What to do? Who to tell? _All these different questions swam through her as she propped her head back against the rough bark of the old tree as she tried calming herself to some degree. _Its alright, deep breaths, calming thoughts…crying solves nothing…_She repeated to herself several times before finally calming her roaring emotions.

There is no way in hell that she could ever agree to this, Sesshomaru, she figured also would rather die then bound himself to a worthless creature such as herself.

_What about Inuyasha?_ The question rang through her head. No, she no longer followed the half demon like a love sick preteen, but she had promised him, not to mention the jewel and Naraku still on the prowl. She gave her head a hard shake trying to clear it all from the depths of her aching brain. Kagome pushed herself to wobbly legs and glanced about the empty back yard. She knew she had to go back to the feudal era, she couldn't just avoid it. Fleeing from a problem never solved anything, including breaking an engagement vow…

A unsteady breath entered her lungs as she silently mulled over her current choices and what to do about the new information. Turning on heel she made the choice to go repack her supplies to head back earlier then expected to old well house.

(Feudal Japan within the Western lands )

Sesshomaru sat in his high placed mahogany chair which rested behind his matching desk. Both heavy pieces of detailed furniture graced the dim room which was fitted to be his study, along with rows of books and scrolls which lined the left side of the near dreary room. With a flick of his wrist he signed the remaining parchment which was sprawled before him on the ancient table which had been past down through the generations. After placing said document in a neat stack with the rest he gave a casual shove from the desk and stood in a fluid graceful movement. The western lord was relieved for the time being, knowing all his work was completed that needed tending. His form with a unnoticeable quick motion was then at the window, his calculating golden orbs missed nothing as he watched the bustling of the servants below in the overly large court yard.

Something felt amiss to him, had him near on edge which nagged at the depth of his senses. He took a rare deep breath to clear his airways to allow his acute nose to digest and divided the different odors which filled his nostrils. Nothing alerted him to anything out of place among his palace grounds as he finished expanding his search with his energy. What was it that was nagging him then? He could quite place the odd feeling which was plaguing him more so now since he wasn't half distracted. He soon felt a aura which he rarely had to deal with, his general Chuzuki, was climbing the steps which led to his study and would soon be at his door. Sesshomaru didn't give him the time to knock and just stated with his normal cool emotional tone. "Enter." With a slight creak of his door which annoyed his heightened hearing the soldier step into the room in silence before closing the door behind himself. "My Lord Sesshomaru." The western lord turned finally, giving his full attention to the younger demon before him who had his head lowered in a respectful manner.

"Speak." Sesshomaru watched the demon raise his head and began to tumble the information from his mouth. "My Lord, Lord Tesgimora is on his way from the southern lands to speak with you of a matter of importance, his messenger arrived here a few minutes ago to have the message relayed to yourself." The younger demon once more bowed his head as his dark hair fell across his right shoulder loosely. "Very well, you are dismissed." Sesshomaru watched with little interest as the general made his exit from his study, he then turned back to the window his gaze once more glancing about the area. His mind roamed over the new information as he pondered on what the southern lord could possibly want a audience for. He himself had not seen the other lord since his father's death decades ago, he had been grand allies basically, 'friends'. Sesshomaru had kept the alliances with all the neighboring kingdoms but had no reason to 'befriend' the other lords in the area. It was nuisance enough to have to attend a meeting once a year which was more of a large party.

He once more looked over the creatures which hustled about his estate doing chores and attending to tasks. He kept his senses opened waiting for the southern lord's aura to come in range. It shouldn't take too long considering his speed could near match his own. As if on queue the tingling sensation consumed his form as the strong demonic presence of another came in reach. He let his eye lids come to a close as he let his thoughts roamed momentarily as he waited with slight irritation that the lord would dare randomly show up at his estate without formal warning. Within a few more minutes the southern ally was within the fortress walls working his way towards his study, Sesshomaru near lazily traced the aura of the elder demon lord as he made his path to the door. Without even a knock the door came open with a sudden jolt as a serious Tesgimora came to make his presence known. "Lord Sesshomaru." The statement from the elder demon was respectful but demanding of attention. Turning to the southern lord Sesshomaru also inclined his head in greeting. "What can I assist you with Lord Tesgimora?" The elder demon was silent a long moment before responding to the question. "Your father asked me to withhold information until this time for a unknown reason which I myself do not know what it is." The demon stopped in mid sentence and pulled rolled up scroll from his cloak which draped heavily about his shoulders. Eyeing it more closely Sesshomaru then spied the seal of his father resting over the edge keeping the scroll intact and never opened.

Tesgimora held the scroll out to the younger male as he watched Sesshomaru narrow his eyes slightly at the parchment which was now toward him. It was soon taken from his grasp as he inclined his head once more to the lord of the west. "Now if you excuse me my lord, I have no time to remain here, important engagements are upon the horizon for my estates. Farewell Lord Sesshomaru." With that he was gone from the room leaving a stoic dog demon that was in no rush to open the said scroll. Long after the elder demon had left Sesshomaru just stared unblinkingly at the item within his claw hand. He soon broke the ancient seal and unraveled the message which was perfectly written in the familiar writing of his father.

"Lord Jaken!" Rin squealed in delight once more in her high pitched childish laugh as she clung herself to the little imp before her. "Master Jaken, look at the pretty picture I made Lord Sesshomaru." She pried herself from the male and sprinted back to her easel which was a few feet away, which looked like more paint, got onto the child then the skin canvas. "Hush up you foolish girl, with your high pitched laughter and Lord Sesshomaru has no time for such silly things as paintings." The little toad looking thing spat out as he crossed his arms over his small chest giving a annoyed glare to the girl before him who took no mind to his insult and went back to doodling with her paints. His eyes suddenly went wide as he felt the high intensity of energy which suddenly consumed the area in anger. It was the energy of his beloved lord who caused the spark of every beings skin across the large area outside of the castle walls. Rin suddenly gave a light cry out as she also felt the heavy energy rest over her which near felt like a burn. She soon clung herself to the imp once more this time in fear.

Then thick odors of fear could be felt throughout the area as a sudden vicious snarl echoed against the walls in fury. "Lord Jaken what is wrong with Lord Sesshomaru!" The young girl hid her face against the imps chest. How the heck should he know what suddenly caused such fury in his lord, he was only a retainer!

_How dare he! _Sesshomaru mentally sneered as she forcefully tossed the message from his form and across his study. _Who did his father think he is, deciding his future when he only been a few years out of pup hood_. He was engaged, not to a demoness, not to some highly held creature of the lands, but to a useless , pathetic, wretched human female. He forcefully bit back another snarl, he was losing his composure and twas for naught. His father even now mocked him in death, legally binding himself to some useless human family in a further attempt to make a balance between the species.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Unwanted Confrontation

Kagome held her breath as she leaped into the awaiting magick of the ancient well which allowed her to portal through time with ease. She had packed her supplies quickly and tried to find a way to break this to the group she traveled with, although she doubted any of them would take to this well, especially a certain half demon who despised his elder brother with a vengeance. A sigh crossed her lips as she was gently set down into the familiar feudal era which greeted her with chirping birds and a bright sunny day. If it had been any other day she would be loving this weather but with this kind of news weighing on her shoulders she wasn't pleased one bit about her predicament. It even seemed this lovely blue sky which stretched for miles was mocking her in a sense, causing her frown to crease slightly. Climbing out the well had been burden to her once but her muscles has strengthened over the last couple years which now was a piece of cake to her unless she had a ton of futuristic items with her.

The first to greet her was a cheering Shippou, who soon lunged his small frame at her mid-section and clung there like a cat. "Kagome you are back early!" He exclaimed glancing up to his mother figure. Kagome forced a smile and gave a light nod. "Yep I am, I got bored at home and not much going on at school." She lied through her teeth at the small kit. Skipping over the subject completely she asked her own question. "Where are the others?" Shippou gave a light shrug and hopped to his feet. "A villager told them there was a demon in the neighboring village and so they went to check it out, was also rumored to have a jewel shard. You said you wouldn't be back for three days, so they went but I stayed because I am tired of demons trying to eat me!" His small voice raised in pitch at the last part as she assumed he remembered the number of times demons did end up chasing poor Shippou.

"Well looks like it is me and you then for a couple days because I am not going to attempt to follow them alone." Kagome stated flatly as her fingers adjusted the straps of her bag which weighed on her collar bones. They then started down the small descent to Inuyasha's village which was about a three blocks away from the well. "Kagome, you seem distracted and quiet is something wrong?" She heard Shippou ask who was perched upon her backpack. "Just thinking." She responded lightly as her hand pushed aside a lower large branch which was in her path to the village. "Oh…" Was the young male's reply and then silence fail between them once more but Kagome broke it after couple minutes after the huts came into view. "I brought you couple of chocolate bars this time, and maybe you will get them now since Inuyasha is MIA." She teased him softly to lighten his mood. She felt his aura spark a bit in a cheerful manner before answering as they entered the village. "Alright Kagome."

(With Sesshomaru)

His strides were quick and long as he roamed his palace in an attempt to sooth his rising anger about the recent news he received. The name of the female had seemed slightly familiar to him and so he asked his annoying retainer about the wretched human's name and once finding who it belonged to vexed him even more so. It was his half breed brother's traveling companion, the damned miko at that.

It was the human who had dared try to wound and attack him on multiple occasions to defend that bastard brother of his who needed to die by his claws in a painful manner. The female who always seemed to escape his wrath and survive each of their meetings was nothing but a troublesome topic and now even more so for she was his responsibility. A low seething growl rumbled from his throat as he continued on through the current corridor he passed through. Oh how he would get his father back for this some how, he didn't care how long it took him, he of course had all the time in the world to do so. For now though he had to figure out a way to break this engagement. Yes, it was the words of an Inu lord which were never broken, but he was dead after all and the main wars between the humans and demons had ended over a century ago, and so this mating wasn't needed at all. He would request an elder council meeting which would discuss this situation and if it didn't get terminated he would make sure she would not see the following sun rise.

(Kagome)

She sunk herself down into the steaming waters of the hot spring which stung her flesh. The sun was setting and she had spent most of the day aiding Lady Keade in her chores of treating the villagers and stocking up on herbs for the coming winter which was about a month away before the first frosts would be seen. She had tried to force herself to seek the elder priestess's advice in the matter of the lethal engagement her father had put her in so many years ago, but couldn't summon of the courage to do so. She sat there for several minutes before taking a deep breath and dunking herself under in a quick motion and then back up, to have herself completely soaked before she started scrubbing. She would talk to the priestess when she returned to the hut for her evening meal so she could try to do something about this before it was too late. There had to be a way out of this to break this odd truce which parents had set up years ago, and neither child wanted, she was sure of that.

Shaking her head she soon brought herself from the water and dressed. The task was near not worth the effort but she did so anyway before making her way to the familiar hut. The smell of stew wafted through the air as she stepped into the cozy space and took a seat on one of the pillows which was near the fire where over the sparking flames rested a miniature caldron filled with the evening meal. The well known elder woman which Kagome had been waiting on soon shuffled from the back room and greeting her with a light smile and a simple statement." I hope you are hungry, have a whole pot full which I am use to cooking for the lot of ye but the others are not here this time." Kagome nodded in agreement as she watched the woman fill the bowl with the hot meal and soon handed it to her. "So tell me child what is on your mind?" Kagome then felt a surge of nervousness fill her as she blew the rising steam which came from the stew.

"Well …" She started out as her fingers gripped the spoon, stirring the mixture of vegetable and meat in her bowl. She then sighed and forced the information out. "I found out my father was from this time, he was some grand human lord here or something." She paused and took a sip of the liquid in her stew. "And I also found out that back then there was many wars going on between demons and humans and so many alliances were made by marrying their children off in an attempt to settle some of the disputes…I found out my father made the arrangement to have me married off to a demon lord's son." She grimaced at her own words as she took a spoon full of the food into her mouth in an attempt to get the sour taste from her mouth which really didn't exist. The elder miko was silent for several moments before speaking to the younger female. "Well such truces were made yes, and also this information also tells us another reason why you are accepted in this era. Do you know who the demon is you are betrothed to? And I am assuming you are telling me this in hopes I know how to break such an alliance?" Kagome gave a nod as she swallowed another spoonful. "Yes, I was hoping you knew something that could help I mean this was like a century again or something…" Kagome trailed off stuffing more food into her mouth so she no longer had to talk to avoid who the demon was. "That was before my time, but I do know some information on such things. Depending on the agreement and the clan the demon comes from, also tis yet a real bond between the two of you, I assume it's just on paper. Which makes it much easier to break and much harder for trouble to come from it."

Nodding once more Kagome gave a sigh. "So what can be done?" She shifted uneasily, still on edge about her situation, but felt some what better that someone knew. "I am assuming you haven't spoken to the demon of this, in which you must do so. By right he has more power over this then you do, and so he must also wish to revoke this mating proposition." Kagome near wanted to laugh to ever think Sesshomaru would want a human in any way, shape, or form mated to him. "I have a feeling he would come to the same conclusion that it isn't a good idea." The elder nodded as she studied the fire and considered the words of the conversation they were having. "In a form you have a small level of a bond to the demon, you are his responsibility and so if you become in desperate trouble his instinct would feel it and you can call to him if you focus on the invisible link between the two. You must speak with him in either case, for the bond to be broken words of rejection must be spoken between the two of you. You must be careful of this Kagome this is a very serious matter and must be handled with tact and care. You do not wish to upset this demon lord who you are engaged to, otherwise it can turn into a dangerous and dreadful situation." The elder ended at that as Kagome glanced up to where the smoke escaped through the hut roof. This was going to be a difficult process; she just knew it in her bones.

There you go chapter 3 hope you enjoyed R&R I will make one more longish chapter then they will shorten a bit I was doing long chapters to get the word count up. Anyway I hope you have been enjoying this story and it may be a while before I post again classes are starting but I will try to post least once a month. Thank you for being a fan and for the reviews, enjoy and chat at you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter- 4 Unexpected Meeting

Kagome sighed as she remained in the sitting position beneath the sacred tree as her gaze stayed fixed on the heavens above. Her mind pondered over the conversation Kaede had discussed with her. _I can call him she said…there is suppose to be a link between us._ She glanced about the area and then decided there was no harm is trying it out. She cleared her thoughts and focused solely on a certain demon lord. She pictured him in her mind. _That cold demeanor , demonic stripes about his pale face, crescent moon on his forehead, that odd fluffy thing upon his shoulder, long silver hair and golden eyes which were like the color of honey…_ She trailed off into her mind, her thoughts describing him to what she remembered most about the high and mighty killing perfection.

(Sesshomaru)

He had finally calmed himself around sunset and he now was perched upon a cliff edge which was a ways from the palace grounds. Sesshomaru had wrote out the letters about the engagement to the council members immediately and had them sent about an hour ago. He desired to get this done and settled before too much became of it. He was suddenly dragged from his thoughts by his demon who was shifting uncomfortably at the back of his mind. He didn't know what was wrong with his beast now, in last couple months he had more awakenings of his inner demon then he had in years. Sesshomaru then felt a tug which was not a tug directly on himself but more of his instincts, it was familiar tug which he had before but they never lasted long, but this one was more forceful then normal. He closed his eyes and tried to be rid of the vexing feeling but it wouldn't budge from his senses. His soft sigh was released on the air as he decided to follow the annoyance which tugged at him.

He transformed into his blinding glowing white orb which gave him more convenience to travel over long distance quickly. Within a few moments he found himself in the far southern corner of his domain which he had given to his half breed brother to do as he pleased with it. The tug he felt only grew the closer he roamed to the human village Inuyasha always lingered around. He touched down with grace as always, within the hills near the village as he scanned the area briefly. It was strongest here, but what caused such a sensation he pondered. He strolled silently around examining the location for the source which caused him such a distraction. It suddenly just ceased, the tugging and pressure which built against his instincts.

Kagome gave a sigh and stood, her hands moving down to dust her form off before she took steps forward to return to the village. _Well that didn't work…maybe Kaede was wrong about the link thing…_ She mused to herself and shrugged it off as she continued on, but what greeted her over the next hill stopped her in mid-step. Her eyes widened at the demon lord who had his back to her, his hair swaying to the side with the light breeze which graced the hair. He stood so still and silent, she thought him to be almost a statue before his foot shifted and he turned to face her.

His face was like stone as normal , emotionless state and she knew he was not pleased to come in contact with her. He had smelt her approach and then figured the whole incident out, her energy had been calling to his own. "Lord Sesshomaru…" She heard his name softly escape her lips as he glanced over her figure casually. His eyes slightly narrowed on her then which caused her to completely still. "We…uh …I .." She stuttered out trying to find something to say to the demon who stood before her in all his glory. She took a step back from the vicious male before her as she tried to find the courage to speak her mind about all this.

"So I assume you know as well…" He started the conversation between them. He watched her nod at his statement. "We um can break it…or so I've been told…" She stammered out. "Indeed, and shall be handled immediately." Kagome just nodded again and shifted nervously. "You called me here for no reason, and I do not enjoy you calling to me at all." His icy tone caused her to shudder. "I…I called you here to tell you I will do what ever I have to , to end this." She crossed her arms across her lower torso, her anger for once failing her in his presence, since she was alone without her protector Inuyasha. "I would expect nothing else, for you know I would never wish to associate myself with a filthy human as yourself." She heard the sneer in his voice even though she couldn't see the greatest within the darkness but his words irked her anger sure enough. "Listen you, I have you know I am not filthy , not my fault you got a issue with humans. Yes some of us are bad but the majority of your species is worse!" She spat out, her voice rising with her emotions.

"Do not think to speak to me so freely you wretch; I am not the worthless half breed, I have no patience for such stupidity and that is your only warning from this Sesshomaru." Her breath caught in her throat and she knew this particular demon would make good on his threat. She shook her head lightly and turned away from him, she had nothing else to say to the stubborn jerk; so there was no point for her to remaining in his egotistical presence. She started her trek back to the village without another word to the demonic male who was left standing there. He watched her go for a moment and turned away to continue his search within the area with his sharp senses. The female was too annoying, stubborn and disrespectful; nothing but nuisance. He stated finally to himself and made his own way back into the woods, the opposite direction she had traveled.

Kagome kicked angrily at a fairly large rock which resided in her path back to the village, her kick caused the over rated pebble to fly into the bushes with a crash and ruffling. "Stupid demons…" She mumbled beneath her breath as she followed the familiar trail which led from the well to the village. With a rough shake of her head she cleared the haunting thoughts of the infuriating Inu lord she had left behind. She couldn't help but recognize how similar those two could be, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They were not so different in ways. Oh how she wished she had a sit command for the high and mighty Sesshomaru. She couldn't help the giggle which crossed her lips at the thought of seeing dog boy face down in his own crater for being such a selfish puppy. _Inuyasha…_ the thought of him made her realize he would return soon and she would have to tell him.

With a shake of her head once more she wished to just crawl under a rock and let no one else know about her predicament, but running away never solved anything and she mines well get it all done and over with to be put behind her. A sudden gush of wind caused her to be pushed off balance and a tingling sensation ran across her skin. "A jewel shard…" Her voice trailed off as a demonic aura soon followed. She stumbled slightly as she thought about running to the village but then the chaos would be brought to them; with a heavy sigh she then realized she didn't even have her bow.

"Ugh…" She grumbled softly before hearing a booming voice and the ground quaked slightly. "Give me the jewel." It was a male's voice which revealed itself as a tree came to a sudden crash to the forest floor and her newest enemy now in sight. It was a hideous half mole looking creature with extended fangs and claws which looked deadly sharp. _Oh grand…this is all I need, especially something ten times my size… _After that thought she took off running then in the opposite direction of the village which caused her to be captured within thick woods. Perhaps she could out run it, for it was large and most thigns large are slow she mused to herself as she continued her jogging pace. Kagome knew there was no Inuyasha this time, no one but herself and she supposed it was as good time as any to learn. She jumped a fallen tree and kept going in hopes to lose it in the brush and forest; the last thing she didn't wish to hear was what she did, trembling and loud crunches lingered behind her as the demon made chase. _Hide and seek…how perfect! _She stated sarcastically within her own mind as she changed direction and made a U-turn to her left. Her plan now to put her scent in all directions and to confuse the lower class demon, she hoped it would buy her time.

There you go chapter 4 is up R&R hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Instinct of a demon

Kagome stumbled and crashed to the forest with a loud thud. _Why me and of all the times one could show up, no one was here to help! _She had stumbled back to her feet avoiding a tree which was slain at the claws of the mole looking creature which pursued her. Oh how she was wishing she could sit that blasted Inuyasha right now for not being here as she weaved in and out of trees and made another left turn to keep spreading her scent about the area. _The river is my only chance, if I make it there my scent will vanish with the water and I can swim down stream. _She gave a firm nod set on surviving this , she had out lived Naraku's attacks, Sesshomaru's attacks and a thousand other demons; she would not die here. "There you are, human with shards of the jewel!" She heard the voice followed by her path being cut off by several large trees piling in her way, forcing her to stop in her tracks. She turned and faced the giant which loomed over her and quickly threw herself to the side as his large paw like hand which came down to capture her. "Stop moving wench I want the jewels give them to me!" He roared as it reached for her once more and she rolled away as the claw paw made contact with the ground making the area tremble.

He heard the demon give another low growl as she once again found her footing and made a dive between it's parted large, bowed legs. She slid a few feet on her belly and behind the beast as she got up and sprinted away once more. At this point she admitted she was lost with all the chaos of trying to survive this monstrosity which wanted the few jewel shards she contained. _This would be the perfect time for help to arrive, if not I'm doomed unless I stumble across the river. _She felt her lungs burning and her adrenaline pumping through her veins as she raced to escape her tragic end, how cruel fate was being to her as of late.

Near a mile away Sesshomaru strolled in his casual confident demeanor he portrayed to the world around him; although his outside placid stance revealed nothing inwardly he was arguing with his demonic side which was once again fidgeting about more so then before. He let loose a mental growl in warning but his demon only returned the gesture before speaking freely. '_She is in turmoil, in trouble …seek , aid her.'_ 'She is not our concern, the only thing which links us is a bond of wording from years past; now leave me demon.' Sesshomaru heard the demon let loose another snarl in irritation then address his conscious self once more. '_If you do not assist what is ours then I shall rule over you!' _The demonic side hissed out the warning viciously. 'She is not ours you fool, she is nothing to us , nothing but trouble is to be expected from that one and if she is indeed trouble I am better off letting her perish.' Sesshomaru was losing the grip over his patience with his own self which never occurred for anything. He then felt a large pressure building within his self as his instincts tried to subdue him. The demonic energy scratched and clawed at his mental barrier which he had securely placed for such events but it was beginning to fail him, the inner barrier flickering and being pulled down as on the exterior his eyes were starting to bleed red and his fangs extended as he battled himself.

'_She is ours, you are the fool and for that I shall over come what you so carefully constructed to keep me in!' _At that moment Sesshomaru's conscious self felt as if he received a hard blow of power which sent him over the edge into darkness as he cursed his own being for doing such a feat , oh he would settle with his demon once he was allowed conscious once more…

Kagome felt herself tiring too quickly for her liking, but the jumping, dodging, fleeing, rolling and diving was draining her of strength. The only thing which kept her from clasping was knowing her death lingered behind her if she let herself fall. The ground quaking steps once again neared her and she felt the attack coming and threw herself to the ground and the claws missed her for the tenth time, but a tree followed the attack and she rolled away only to have a large foot try to crush her in the process but she had rolled back from it as well. She was near to her feet again when she hadn't the time to move from the falling tree top which came crashing down on her near impaling her. She was caught up in the large branches as she struggled to free herself from the temporary prison, but it wasn't working. The large palm of the beast was heading down for her once more and she called for the one being who always saved her in times of trouble. "Inuyasha!" Her voice echoed against the forest around them as her eyes closed tightly awaiting her doom but it didn't come and instead she heard a large thud directing in front of her and cracked her eyes open to see the large decapitated arm of the mole demon which had attacked her.

The beast itself was roaring in pain and she glanced around to try and find the source of what happened to the demon but was difficult with only the moon light as her guide to what went on but thankfully it was near full moon and most things were illuminated in the silvery rays which laced the area but then it caught her attention , a streak of white which soon landed gracefully before her but not facing her. "Sesshomaru…" His name softly escaped her lips unintentionally as the mighty demon lord eyed down the one who threatened her but she sensed it from him, his demonic energy was raging and he was no longer in his cool composure. The mole demon went to swipe at the being who dare intrude and cause him harm but with even unusual speed for Sesshomaru , he side stepped seemingly without moving. Kagome watched him then lunge forward with calculation and skill as his claws were out stretched glowing the emerald green of his poison which soon sliced through the flesh of the offending mole creature which then fell in several pieces around the location.

Kagome's slight relief turned to fear and nervousness at who she now faced, alone. For long moment Sesshomaru had stayed in the position he had landed but soon he flicked his wrist which had rid any remaining blood from the mole monstrosity which no longer stood before them. Within another moment he turned and faced her and the glowing red of his eyes informed her she had been right about his demonic side being in control. He seemed to be studying her for some reason with his penetrating blood red orbs that seemed to try and probe beyond the outside. Within a blink he had then closed the gap between them and raised his claw hand once more and swiped , she had closed her eyes at the gesture in fear he was killing her but she just felt the small pieces of wood fall around her from the tree top which had imprisoned her. Her eyes fluttered open once more to rest on him as he still remained transfixed on her figure. Several long moments ticked by before his hand reached out and her eyes squeezed shut once more but then felt his light finger tips caress across her cheek where a large scratch marred her flesh. Kagome's eyes flew open at the soft contact of the male before her who traced her injury with lightness. "Female you are wounded." The voice was not that similar to the familiar voice of the stoic lord who crossed paths with her on a few occasions. "I…I'm…I'm fine." She sputtered out, her nervousness revealing itself even more so through her voice.

She then felt him tug her towards him and if she wasn't already freaked out enough he did the next weirdest thing. She felt his warm, wet tongue run across the injury over her cheek and she quickly went to side step from him but he held fast. "Saliva will heal it, stop fidgeting or I will subdue you." The voice was rough and warning but didn't hold the normal promise of death or it's cool icy vibrations. She forced herself still within his grasp as he tended to her and his hand briefly then running over her form in casual way of searching for other injuries which he could not smell, finding none he was pleased and released his hold before speaking to her. "You are my female soon to be my mate and bitch." His voice was not insulting tone but one of confidence and reassurance. She was taken back by his claim and was soon found her own voice to appeal his statement without being insulting. "My lord I do not think it is a wise choice and your more conscious self seemed to be in agreement with me on that, it is not fitting for anyone."

There you go chapter five hope you liked it R&R thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Beneath the moon with the enemy

"My civil half thinks he always knows what is suitable to every circumstance. Although in this particular situation I believe I am quite able to make the decision for our physical , mental, and spiritual self." His empty crimson gaze made her shiver, but of fear or defeat she didn't know. How was she to convince this demon she wasn't appropriate for what he had set in that peanut brain of his. She was no demoness and deities know she is no match for the mighty youkai who stood before her. She realized they were basically having a staring competition and she quickly dropped her gaze to the ground and chose her words carefully to fill the quiet area which they occupied. "I am sure it is quite an honor to be considered the mate and wife of any lord, especially demon, but I am no one spectacular nor do I have any special abilities which would suit such a status. I am human and a pretty useless one at that, the only thing I have going for me is a bit of aura reading and sensing the jewel shards.

I don't know what you are seeing in me and if it is the contract from so long ago which you think you must uphold then milord there is no need to do so. It can be undone and such a bond easily broken. I in no way wish to insult you but in all honesty in our current situations I don't think it would work out at all. I am the best friend of your brother who you have a heavy dislike for most the time and I have a jewel to complete which is a whole other path you aren't traveling. Pretty much the only thing we have in common is hating Naraku." She cut her lengthy statement off as she gave a light sigh beneath her breath, she hoped to every star in the heaven he would give this a rest and agree with what she currently considered his better half, no matter how cold he acted.

"You have no need to worry on what the reasons are of me setting my sights on you. In time you may find out and as for our bond it shall remain in play as long as I have a reason to see you as a possibility." He went silent this time and she only wanted to slide to the nearest tree and bang her head against it until she was out of her misery. Although it did hit her suddenly she owed him a thank you for saving her which she still couldn't comprehend currently and she didn't even want to replay the whole tongue action he had been giving her cheek earlier. "Thank you….for saving me earlier I would have been a dead duck if you hadn't helped me…" Trailing off she didn't wish to look at him again she couldn't handle the deep red eyes which seemed endless and haunting. "It is my duty to watch over you and keep you from harm. Come we must depart and return you to your people." He didn't wish to add that his civil side was clawing his way back to the surface and would possibly harm the girl if in sight.

He pulled her with a slight jerk to his body and moved with his normal unnatural graceful speed through the thick forest that lined the area. The air was becoming thick with blood from the creature he had destroyed earlier which was grating on his senses overly so. He soon touched down on the ground once more and placed her in front of himself with ease. "There is the village." He voiced out and she turned toward the said settlement which was slightly illuminated with candle lit housing. "Thank you once again Lord Sesshomaru.' She gave slight bow to him in respect before turning to take her steps toward the familiar path but was halted by a strong hand. " I will be seeing you soon." She heard the smooth promising words against her ear along with hot breath that spread over her neck and in the next instant he was gone.

It was far too odd to her, all of it for one night to consume into her poor brain. She quickly hustled herself down the worn path and into the village locating the old priestess's hut in a few moments. All she wanted to do was crash for the night which seemed to be best idea she had in a good while. She planned to bathe in the morning because she already could feel the light icky substances she had collected throughout the forest settle more so on her skin and it was slightly nagging. She was in no way though risking a bath tonight with all that was going on, although she really wanted to give Inuyasha piece of her mind , though wasn't his fault. Sighing heavily she shuffled into the hut which was finally before her and instantly picked up a couple of the logs to feed the fire which rested by the door. Kaede was nestled in her sleep quarter already and Kagome plopped herself down while throwing the logs into the dimming embers.

How was she going to work this out one side of Sesshomaru basically wanted nothing to do with her and his instincts wanted everything to do with her. She knew Inuyasha would throw a fit about all this by finding out. He would probably be back tomorrow and she wasn't looking forward to it. Giving another sigh her fingers came up and traced the scratch which rested over her cheek , it was near gone and half of what it had been… he had healed her and saved her…it was just so not a Sesshomaru thing…Kagome then plopped her head in her hands and shook it, this just wasn't her week; fate was being cruel to her in so many ways this just adding the list. Engaged to a demon lord of all creatures and it being a ice prince made it worse…she had no clue how to handle this; this was way out of her league. What if his instincts won him over? Then she would have a instinct struck Sesshomaru always around her or worse…Kaede had told her he had more power in this…what if he lost his sanity and stuck to this arrangement? She gave a groan and fell backwards onto the wooded floor. How was this fair at all engaged to a demon who would kill her and had tried. _No time to lose my own head no, no no Sesshomaru won't ever do such a thing would never stoop so low as to ever accept the likes of me to even travel with him much less be his girlfriend. _Letting another sigh escape for like the tenth time that day she closed her eyes sleep just sounded so good and maybe she would wake up to find it all just bad dream…if only … She had a lot to face tomorrow most likely a half demon and perhaps Sesshomaru again.

She had no clue where to start though there had to be things she could do to get even have Sesshomaru's instincts have a distaste for her, she just had to figure it out it shouldn't be that hard. She rolled over on to her side and began thinking on what kind of demon Sesshomaru was _: He seems pretty organized, strong silent type, he is a dog so he would hate strong smells, probably prefers clean …_ "Ha that is what I shall do…" she said in a whisper to herself. _ I will stay dirty I will soak myself in perfume I will do every Sesshomaru is surely to hate, I will be extremely annoying and perhaps disrespectful a bit although hopefully he won't kill me….just maybe it would turn his attention away from me all together…_ Her thoughts floated around in her foggy mind as she began to slip into the unconscious world of sleep unknown to her golden eyes had followed her back to the hut and was not far from the village.

_Whoop whoop! Finally back hope you liked this chapter it shall get interesting pretty soon and what is all this planning she is doing, sounds like to get her on trouble ooohhh tsk tsk Kagome. Well till next time folks R&R thanks!_

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Stage one of a Plan

Okay here we go another chapter starts heating up a bit with another run in with a certain demon lord.

_M_

Dawn came far too quickly for her liking as she felt the painful sensation of golden rays of the sun blind her temporarily until she rolled over trying to seek the comfort darkness once more. Though didn't last long until everything once again swam through her thoughts and she sat up. She needed to bathe and start thinking more on what she could do to get Sesshomaru's demonic side to hate her. Forcing herself up and out of the hut dawn must have just broke through few minutes ago for hardly anyone was around, with her yellow pack in hand she made her way to the familiar hot spring which was just outside the village With a heavy say and more heavy of a heart she stripped down and slid into the steamy water which eased a bit of her tension. As for her mind it wasn't focusing on her bath as she began soaping herself all up and rinsing repeating the Process until she was clean as her mind kept plotting her way out of this. She would continue her plan of annoying the hell out of the demon lord next they met which would most likely be his demonic side for she was sure the civil Sesshomaru had no desire to be around her.

She would drown herself in perfume be rude, clingy, emotional wreck, the exact opposite of what she was normally. In any hope she prayed her companions would be delayed for couple days , longer would be better but she hoped this would work soon so then she wouldn't have to fess up to any of this to her friends. With determination and a goal set in mind she pulled her self from the waters and dressed in a kimono which she had recently got from this time after doing so she dug around in her bag for what she desired and soon enough she pulled a small purse like pouch from the bottom of the bag and unzipped it. She dumped the contents out across the ground and she sat. There before her laid makeup, a couple bottles of perfume, hair accessories and few other items which she rarely used. She remembered passing a village once when she first came here , and there is where she had seen the equivalent of in her time of a hooker. So she set her task to look just like one. She painted her face and pinned her hair up and began rearranging the kimono to where it revealed half way up her leg. _God I would never be caught dead like this …anywhere _ But she knew she had to do this or least try something. She stood soon and looked within the reflection of the water she didn't recognize herself . For the final touches she picked up one of the bottles of perfume and unscrewed the lid she then dumped some in her hand and began rubbing it across her bare flesh.

She knew she could do this after a couple more minutes she set herself as ready as she ever would be as she packed her bag of everything and flicked out the wooden fan she had left in her bag from the summer time, she had to do this for everything about her life was on the line. She left her bag against a tree and some what buried it in the leaves to cover scent and view. Now since she had made herself all _pretty for him. _She needed a way to call out his beast to come to her which currently the only way she knew how was to get herself in trouble…again. Now how was she to do that, she didn't have a passion for the thought of trying to seek out a demon to go after her and she really didn't want anyone to see her like this and…then a thought hit her even better then her previous idea. She needed to get herself covered in male scents also if he put doubt in the demon that she wasn't pure that would be even more of a better reason for him to reject her.

Now where in the world was she to…ah ha! The neighboring village had several guys who liked women overly so she swore that if she hadn't been sure that it had been the pervy monk to influence their behavior. So with a determined mind set she began treading carefully over the next few hills which lead to the next village. She would flirt with them, tease, rub on them get them hugging on her but she knew them enough that they wouldn't try anything she didn't like. So for time being she didn't need to look like a total hooker she unpinned the way she had her kimono to let it fall back in place as she soon found herself staring at the village. She was frozen in step but her own fear forced her on, she would rather degrade herself, deal with a few love struck teen guys then deal with Sesshomaru for a life time. Soon enough she found herself within the village limits and she was fanning herself with the wooden fan she gripped to the point of near breaking it. It wasn't long until she notice several pair of eyes on her and she was so glad no one could recognize her with all the make up and get up she was wearing. She didn't take another ten steps until she felt a presence to her left as a boy around her own age she assumed hooked her arm into his own. "Hello miss, traveling alone, a bit dangerous I would think." She mustered up a charming smile and batted her eye lashes. "Oh I am not at all afaird when there is strapping young men around such as you sir." She near wanted to stick her finger down her throat and hurl on her own words but she could do this and before she knew it she found another guy approach her on her other side as he spouted some form of sweet poetry which she didn't know but he compared it to her beauty.

_Well this had been what I was aiming for… _She sighed mentally as she decided to lean on one of the males who occupied one of her sides trying to rub more of his scent on her form, and after a few minutes of their horrid behavior she soon batted them away with her fan calling them naughty but soon enough she found another male figure approach her and offered to buy her lunch, with a heavy sigh inwardly again she accepted the offer, she mines well go for what she could even though could be slightly risky but as she knew most the guys in this village were harmless. Within a few minutes she had been guided into a some what crowded restaurant and was seated, she continued her act as she chatted and dinned with this man before her and the feeling of akwardness never left her. Soon enough after a few flirtatious moves on her part and leaning on him she escaped by making excuses up. After about ten guys later made her escape a while after noon the sun high in the sky…retreating to the woods she clasped against one of the old trees and took a deep breath boy she could not handle anymore guys today… and she had managed to do one sneaky act…she had snagged one of the guys sashes with him knowing. She pulled it from the sleeve of her kimono …god the lengths she was going through to get this to work.

She brought the sash over her flesh including up and down her legs and across her thighs and over her abdomen so the scent completely covered her. Standing she had soon returned to finding her yellow bag and now the way to summon him up… she needed to be afraid to feel in danger so she grabbed her bag and took off in a quick pace into the deeper part of the woods away from Inuyasha's village she needed to do this for everything and one she knew. She led herself to get lost and she wanted her mind to play tricks, she knew this was a bad idea that anything could be lurking and that he might not come but she was willing to do this she had even gone to the length of tying the sash of the male she had met to her upper thigh to completely throw off the demonic side of Sesshomaru…she just kept repeating to herself this is what it would take. She kept going into the woods and after a while she was lost and becoming nervous as she thought she had started seeing things. She was jumpy perhaps more then she thought herself would become especially after she got startled when a bird took flight hollering its lungs out. She hadn't even felt it or heard , none of her senses had picked up on his presence but it was his snarl which froze her movements and before she could turn around he was upon her and her fear came full force as she located his crimson eyes which haunted her. His words were harsh as he bared his fangs at her in distain. "What are the male scents all over you?" He growled out and backed her into nearest tree and it seemed as each moment ticked by he only became even more agitated and her fear only deeper…Would he harm her, had she made a big mistake of doing this…and the way he was currently looming over her and his intense glare, and the way his demonic aura was dancing roughly about her own she would guess she had….

_M_

Dun dun dun R and R ty


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8- All that I've known

Here she was staring down a powerful demon in the middle of the forest. What had happened to her great plan? Where had all her bravery and courage gone. No she would not give this up, not cower in fear of him. She wanted her freedom and she would not let that go, not ever. With a deep breath she brought her gaze up to his in a determined manner. "Some of my male companions amused me for a while, so what?" She forced the words from her vocals as she managed to muster up the courage to stand tall. "I mean this is the kind of girl I am, love the makeup, and perfumes, and being around guys is like a second nature to me." She flat out lied. She bravely then rested her hands on his chest. "Though seems you are some what surprised by this, though of course you know nothing of me Lord Sesshomaru." She raised a slender brow to him waiting for him to do or say anything, though his next action had her totally surprised. His lips came crashing down on hers in a possessive manner. She hadn't even a chance to take another breath before he had done so. His lips were hot and the kiss searing, as if trying to rob her of everything. She then also felt his hands upon her form, pulling her body flush up against his own.

This whole scene and actions were so foreign to her, first she was flustered then angry, and now he had her nervous , worrying if he would go even further. Though near as quickly as it happened it stopped, he pulled back allowing her to breathe. "It is never wise to lie to a demon, miko." His cold voice washed over her senses. "And I am not entertained you would allow other males to touch you, perhaps I shall have their heads." Kagome tried pulling from him but to no anvil. His grip like iron forcing her to stay against him, his red eyes piercing her very heart , making her shiver. "No, leave them alone." She didn't want anyone getting hurt over her, especially since it was her idea. She then suddenly felt his clawed fingers tugging her kimono up her leg , soon feeling his warm touch upon her calf and too soon her lower thigh. She quickly panicked at his action , her body beginning to thrash about in fear, trying to escape him. Though she soon felt him untie the sash she had over her thigh and bring it forth. "Never wise indeed, miko."

Everything was silent for several long seconds as he just eyed her but she couldn't bring herself to face him. "Since it seems, you can't keep your hands off men." He stated cruelly. "Then perhaps its time you take your place by my side." He bit out and soon loosened his grip on her a bit, but before she could make another move to escape, (like that could happen anyway even if she tried) She felt a heavy dose of his aura surrounded her, it was near burning her skin because of her own pure energy pushing back against his. A white light consumed them as his normal orb of demonic power embraced them, as they began rising in the air. He was taking her away from everything she knew and cared for and she could do nothing of it. Within a flash they were racing above the forest and the scene almost making her nauseas. Her face hid slightly against his shoulder. _Life is utterly unfair. _

Though she shouldn't be surprised this happened considering she finished off his patience when she let guys hug up on her for like two hours earlier. She had gotten lost in her own thoughts and hadn't notice they were descending towards earth once more. She pulled her face from him and saw they were lowering down near a camp fire, she noticed the dragon and how the little girl she knew as Rin was settled snuggly against said dragon. Within another couple moments he released her in the area. "This is where you shall stay from now on." His cold voice sent another chill through her as she managed to glance around once more. This time around locating a certain annoying imp who was also asleep. "You can not keep me as a prisoner." She spun on heel facing him but found out he was gone. She glanced around once more and wonder when exactly it had gotten dark, had they traveled that long? She shook her head to clear it and shuffled over quietly to where Rin slept and dug her sleeping bag out, she glanced at the dragon who didn't seem to care one way or another and she settled against them. What was she to do? Her friends, her family all were waiting for her, and what about the sacred jewel, it was her job to restore it and protect it. How was she going to do that now? Kagome hid her face in the confines of her sleeping bag trying to bite back the tears that threatened to fall. It took a long time for sleep to claim her but eventually it did. She wouldn't cry over him she never would let him have that honor to see her tears…that was her last thoughts before she slumbered.

_M_

"Kagome-chan!" That's what Kagome woke to , the sound of Rin's giggles of finding her there. Her heart was heavy but she forced herself to sit up and smile to the excited child. "Are you here to stay forever and ever Kagome?" The girl gave her a smile waiting for a response. "Maybe Rin, depends on what goes on soon, for now though just visiting."

Rin just nodded at the answer it being suitable enough as she scrambled over to three rabbits which laid dead near the dying fire, she glanced around noticing dawn was just breaking. "Sesshomaru-sama rarely hunts for Rin maybe he did it for both us Kagome-chan." Kagome eyed the rabbits and glanced around for said demon lord but found no trace. "Can you help clean them Kagome-chan? Rin isn't much good at it." Kagome nodded and Rin rushed to said rabbits. Kagome dug around in her bag for the knife she normally carried soon locating it she drew it out and opened it, soon moving over to Rin and showed her step by step on how to perform the task of bleeding, skinning, gutting said animals. Then she stocked the fire and soon placed strips of rabbit meat on a rock with she placed in the center of the flames.

Kagome poked at said rabbit strips while they cooked and worked on flipping them over. Her mind swam with things needing to be done. _What can I do now? I don't want to be here stuck with _him. With a sigh she soon took the meat from the stone and waited for them to cool. She wasn't much hungry and so handed the bowl full to Rin who soon ate greedily. "You should eat too, soon Sesshomaru will come back for us to travel again." Kagome just gave a shrug, she felt herself some what slipping into a depression, she had not much reason to be happy about anything currently, she had a right to slip into a gloomy state for a while…._ Just for a while …_ "Come." Was the cold commanding voice she heard next, knowing it to be Sesshomaru she didn't bother looking for him. She stuffed her things into her bag snuffed out the fire with her foot by sliding dirt over it and stood. Finally glancing to him he didn't look at her as he walked by her to lead the way, though his eyes had returned to their golden depths, he was raging within his own mind.

_M_

They had traveled several hours at a decent pace, though not as roughly as she did with Inuyasha. For most part it was silence outside of the light hums Rin would produce now and then as she traveled on the back of Ah-Un the friendly two headed dragon she came to find out a bit earlier. Jaken followed close behind his lord and Kagome traveled behind the whole lot of them, dragging herself behind a ways. She just wished she could fade out into the forest or even just run but she had no desire to stir his rage anytime soon. She was sure enough that this side of Sesshomaru was sneering mentally every time he saw or smelt her. Since her presence was always so undesirable. Maybe he would drop her off at the nearest village though she doubted his inner beast would allow it, she hoped beyond it all that this blasted engagement would soon be over with for both their sakes.

Night soon fell again and Sesshomaru instructed Rin over and was explaining something to her soon enough Rin came running over to Kagome with a slightly large parcel. "Come on Kagome-chan we can go to a hot spring and take a bath, isn't that fun?" Rin gave a broad smile as she took Kagome's hand and dragged off in a certain direction, Kagome still having her bag on and everything else considering it hadn't been that long since they had stopped. Soon enough the hot steam waft through her senses and Kagome let a sigh roll off her lips, it was very tempting to just drown herself in it. She watched Rin strip and lunge in and Kagome herself soon joined her. Rin went to shore and unwrapped the package she had earlier. Within was two Kimonos folded neatly but the designs on them not noticeable yet and a few odd glass vials which Rin grabbed. "These are called soaps and body oils Kagome chan, they are expensive but Lord Sesshomaru is nice and buys them for me now and then so I save them as long as possible." Rin moved over to Kagome and handed her couple of the bottles. Kagome was just going to use her own soaps but this would do she supposed several minutes later and even more dunks under the water , they were both clean and ready to dress. Rin handed Kagome the larger kimono and Kagome just released another sigh as she worked her way to get dressed properly. "Why exactly did he send us to the hot springs Rin?" Her curiosity got the best of her and she near wanted to smack herself. "He said you smelled and needed a proper cleansing and I mines well take one as well." Kagome ground her teeth together keeping herself in check at what she learned.

After several more minutes both being in formal kimonos which were layers of silk they made their way back to camp to find it missing of a certain demon lord as normal. Kagome was glad for the silence, now she only wonder where in the hell was he going to be dragging her to next.

_M_

Reviews welcomed ty ^_^


End file.
